Everything Gonna Be Alright
by Kim Venus
Summary: Menunggu dan terus menunggu, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan seorang Kim Mingyu. Hingga penantian itu membuahkan hasil, walaupun harus melihat Jeon Wonwoo bersama orang lain berulang kali. "Suatu saat semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin itu Jeon Wonwoo"-Mingyu. This is Meanie fic. Fanfic titipan dari author Wonrepwonuke


**Everything Gonna be Alright**

 **Author :**

 **Wonrepwonuke**

 **Cast :**

 **\- Kim Mingyu**

 **\- Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **:- Wen Junhui**

 **\- Hong Jisoo**

 **\- Chou Tzuyu**

 **\- and other member Seventeen**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Angst , Hurt**

 **Rate :**

 **T**

 **A/N : FF ini special untuk Onuw dari Wonrep dan Harigyu. Jika terdapat typo dan kurang memuaskan harap dimaklumi. Siders go away, and don't forget to review.**

 **(Note : disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagu Tory Kelly - Paper Hearts)**

 **Summary :**

 **Menunggu dan terus menunggu, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan seorang Kim Mingyu. Hingga penantian itu membuahkan hasil, walaupun harus melihat Jeon Wonwoo bersama orang lain berulang kali. "Suatu saat semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin itu Jeon Wonwoo"-Mingyu.**

 **Happy readingggggggg.**

 **... ...**

 **(I hate this part paper hearts~)**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja berambut hitam kelam yang disurai kebawah dengan poni menutupi dahinya berjalan santai dengan seorang namja yang jauh berbeda dengannya, bedanya namja itu berambut cokelat yang disurai keatas. Mereka terlihat bercanda bersama, tak lupa sesekali namja yang lebih tinggi mengacak gemas rambut hitam kelam namja yang lebih pendek. Seolah - olah mereka adalah artis terkenal, semua perhatian di lapangan sekolah itu tertuju pada dua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu. Dilain tempat, sepasang mata menatap geram mereka, ia berulang kali mengatur nafasnya yang semakin tercekat hingga sulit baginya mengambil pasokan udara untuk memenuhi paru-parunya. Begitulah keseharian seorang Kim Mingyu, hanya bisa memerhatikan namja pujaannya dari kejauhan, kadang setelah merasa cukup mengamati maka ia selalu memukul sesuatu untuk meredam emosinya. Mingyu tersenyum miris, ia ingin sekali menggantikan posisi namja bernama Hong Jisoo itu.

Seandainya ia yang bisa membuat pujaannya tertawa seperti sekarang. Mingyu bahkan rela menyingkirkan siapapun demi bisa bersama Jeon Wonwoo, namja yang mengisi hatinya sekarang. Terdengar gila, tapi itulah Kim Mingyu. Mata tajam Mingyu menatap Jisoo, sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya tanpa seorangpun tau apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh namja berkulit tan itu.

"Wonwoo hyung!" Yang dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Iya Seungkwannie? Kau memanggil ku?" Tanya Wonwoo memastikan kembali membuatbSeungkwan berdecak sebal, ia menggembungkan pipinya lucu sampai Wonwoo gemas untuk tidak mencubit pipi adik kelasnya itu.

"Tentu saja aku,memang siapa lagi siswa yang memiliki suara diva selain diriku disekolah ini?"

'Ah, Seungkwan mulai lagi' batin Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya meng-iyakan ucapan Seungkwan. "Langsung ke intinya saja Seungkwannie, aku tidak suka menunggu" ucap Wonwoo memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

Seperti biasa, Mingyu duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan yang letaknya tak jauh dari Seungkwan dan Wonwoo. Tatapan Mingyu yang tadi nya teduh berubah menjadi datar.

"Kau lelah menunggu Woonie? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Ah baiklah, aku bukanlah seorang namja lemah yang hanya menyerah begitu saja" Mingyu bergumam pelan lalu menyemangati dirinya dengan mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul pelan dadanya seakan ia adalah seorang prajurit atau pejuang sekarang.

Setelah itu, Mingyu kembali menatap pujaan hatinya itu dengan tatapan teduh kembali.

"Jisoo hyung... Jisoo hyung dimana? Bukannya tadi dia bersama Wonwoo hyung?" Akhirnya Seungkwan to the point.

Kedua alis Wonwoo bertaut, kemudian ia terkekeh. Jadi, Seungkwan sedaritadi mencari kira ada urusan dengannya.

"Jisoo tadi baru saja ke kelasnya, ada apa Seungkwannie? Jika kau butuh sesuatu katakan padaku. Nanti aku akan menyampaikannya pada Jisoo"

Seungkwan tertunduk malu. Ia membisikan sesuatu yang membuat mata Wonwoo sontak terbuka lebar.

"Hah? Kau berpacaran dengan Hansol?!" Tanya Wonwoo sedikit berteriak kaget sampai Seungkwan membungkam mulut kekasih Jisoo itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hyung ... Jangan lupa sampaikan itu pada Jisoo hyung, ia yang membantu ku selama ini ..." Setelah itu Seungkwan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih syok dengan yang diucapkan Seungkwan tidak? Selama ini Seungkwan selalu jujur dan mencurahkan seluruh masalah dan keluh kesahnya pada Wonwoo. Ia merasa dikhianati. Wonwoo memijat pelan batang hidungnya mencoba memahami yang barusan terjadi. Setidaknya mungkin kali ini Seungkwan tidak ingin ia ikut campur dalam urusannya.'Just positive thinking Won' -batinnya.

Mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang terlihat syokpun hendak menghampirinya, namun ia urungkan niatnya. Sejenak ia tenangkan hatinya yang berkecamuk memaksa agar ia segera berlari dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Namun dia bukanlah siapa-siapanya Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum miris untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku harap semua baik-baik saja Wonwoo"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ki-kita putus!" Ucap Jisoo telak.

Bibir Wonwoo bergetar, matanya tertawa dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, terdengar kepedihan disana namun Jisoo tidak menyadarinya ia hanya mengkerut keningnya heran.

"Hyung becanda bukan? Hahahaha ini bukan April Mop maupun hari ulang tahunku hyung~" Wonwoo memegang perutnya seakan itu adalah lelucon kuno yang sering ia dengar di drama picisan di televisinya hingga berakhir dengan sang kekasih mengatakanbahwa itu hanyalah jebakan atau apalah itu.

Jisoo menghela nafasnya kasar, apa yang sedang ada di fikiran Wonwoo sekarang -batin Jisoo. Jisoo memegang kedua bahu Wonwoo lalu menatap tepat ke dalam onix hitam mata indah itu.

Wonwoo terkesiap, Jisoo tidak pernah seperti ini. Tanpa Ia perintah, air mata mengalir dari matanya.

"Aku serius kali ini Wonwoo" Wonwoo membalas tatapan Jisoo. Berulangkali ia berusaha mencari kebohongan dibalik tatapan itu namun sia-sia. Ia tidak pernah melihat Jisoo seserius ini. Bagai bongkahan batu besar menghantam tubuhnya seketika itu juga kaki Wonwoo terasa lemas hingga sulit untuknya berdiri.

Wonwoo memeluk Jisoo erat seakan takut kehilangan sosok yang sangat ia cintai, bahkan Wonwoo telah membasahi bahu Jisoo dengan tangisnya.

"Maafkan aku Woonie, aku terpaksa pindah ke Amerika dan sudah dijodohkan disana...Aku harap kau mengerti dan mencari seseorang yang lebih baik dariku~" bisik Jisoo tepat ditelinga Wonwoo. Ia merapikan poni Wonwoo sekilas dan menatap wajah damai Wonwoo yang terlelap di menoleh jam tangan yang terpasang indah di pergelangan tangan kirinya. 30 menit lagi ia harus segera berangkat ke bandara, beruntung sekolah mereka dekat dengan tempat tujuannya.

Sekarang, Jisoo dan Wonwoo berada di balkon sekolah. Tempat dimana menjadi saksi awal kisah indah mereka, dimana Jisoo yang terlihat percaya diri menyatakan perasaannya pada Wonwoo. Namun sekarang, balkon ini telah menjadi saksi berakhirnya kisah itu dengan kepergian sosok yang selalu bersama Wonwoo hingga sekarang.

Hari semakin sore, Jisoo merasa tidak tega membangunkan Wonwoo yang tertidur lelap dengan mata sembab juga hidung yang sedikit memerah itu.

Hingga...

"Hei kau yang disana! Ya kau, kemarilah!" Jisoo melambaikan tangannya pada namja yang tengah ketauan sedang menguping mereka berdua. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Mingyu?

"Bisa kau jaga dia? Aku akan pergi ... um..."

"Mingyu, nama ku Kim Mingyu" ucap Mingyu seolah mengerti maksud Jisoo.

"Ah ya, Kim Mingyu-ssi. Tolong jaga dia, jika ia terbangun... Katakan bahwa aku pergi untuk selama-selamanya. Jangan katakan alasan ku pergi, aku tau kau mendengarnya tadi. Aku hanya tidak ingin Wonwoo merasa sakit lagi." Ucap Jisoo dingin, dari ucapannya Mingyu tau Jisoo sedang mencoba menahan tangis dan emosinya secara bersamaan.

Mingyu hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

'Tanpa kau minta pun aku selalu menjaganya' batin Mingyu.

Jisoo beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo berdua dibalkon.

 **(Goodbye love, you flew right by love~)**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya dan melenguh pelan, ia merenggangkan otot-otot disekujur tubuhnya yang mati rasa terutama di bagian punggungnya. Setelah merasa sadar sepenuhnya, memori mengenai kejadian tadi seperti terekam ulang di ingatan Wonwoo. Beberapa pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya hingga menambah rasa pusing yang sedari tadi ia rasakan.

Wonwoo melihat sosok namja tersenyum padanya, namun bukan Jisoo melainkan namja tinggi berambut biru yang disurai keatas menambah kesan tampan padanya. Tak lupa gigi taring lucu yanh belum pernah Wonwoo liat sebelumnya.

"A-aku Kim Mingyu... Aku adik kelasmu hyung, aku tadi melihatmu sendirian tertidur disini maka dari itu aku menemanimu" Mingyu berbohong, padahal ia memang menguping tadi.

Mingyu tidak tau mengapa, namun ia belum siap melihat Wonwoo mengeluarkan air matanya tersenyum tipis lalu berkata terimakasih. Melihat senyum itu, kecemasan di hati Mingyu menghilang entah kemana. Ia mulai berani mengacak rambut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo awalnya kaget namun sentuhan itu sangat nyaman, hatinya mulai lebih tenang. Mingyu tidak pernah menyangka hari ini ia bisa berduaan dengan seseorang yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, walaupun ia tau Wonwoo masih sangat mencintai Jisoo tidak mengurungkan tekadnya untuk membuat Wonwoo mengetahui keberadaannya.

Sekali lagi Mingyu mengacak surai pujaannnya itu. Tanpa sadar Mingyu mendekati wajah putih pucat Wonwoo lalu meraih namja itu untuk membawanya bersandar di dada bidang Mingyu. Mingyu membisikkan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja~"

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu ditaman, Mingyu membawakan dua buah cup es krim vanilla untuk Wonwoo. Wonwoo memang sangat menyukai es krim vanilla, bukan Mingyu namanya jika ia tidak mengetahuinya.

Hari ini mereka sedang bersantai bersama, Wonwoo lega karena bisa melupakan sedikit kenangannya dengan Jisoo karena dukungan Mingyu. Tanpa Wonwoo ketahui maksud lain dari Mingyu yaitu mencintainya sepenuh hati.

"Hyung,ini es krim vanilla kesukaan mu... Kau tau? Aku harus mengantri sangat lama hanya untuk mendapatkan ini"

Mendengar keluhan Mingyu membuat lamunan Wonwoo buyar, Wonwoo hanya terkekeh hingga hidungnya mengkerut lucu sebagai respon.

"Baiklah, terimakasih untuk semuanya Mingyu-ya" ujar Wonwoo menunduk malu untuk menutupi semburat merah tipis dipipinya.

"Hyung... Seminggu lagi kita akan naik kelas. Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Tentu, apa itu Mingyu-ya?"

"Setelah kenaikan nanti, jangan pulang dulu. Aku menunggu mu di balkon sekolah, mengerti?"

Wonwoo memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Haruskah menunggu selama itu? Mengapa tidak sekarang?"

"Tidak bisa hyung, belum saatnya"Mingyu tersenyum tulus dan Wonwoo terdiam memahami maksud ucapan Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu telah tiba, Mingyu terlihat sangat bersemangat. Dari rumah ia berlari menujuke sekolahnya tanpa menghiraukan nyonya Kim yang meminta Mingyu menghabiskan sarapannya.

Pagi - pagi sekali Mingyu sudah berangkat hingga ia lupa menaiki bus sekolah karena terlalu bersemangat, beruntung sekolah berjarak dekat dengan rumahnya.

Mingyu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada toko bunga langganan ibunya. Ia segera memasuki toko itu dan membeli sebuket bunga indah dengan warna yang berbeda juga mawar putih yang masih segar dengan secarik surat kecil tergantung di tangkainya.

Setelah membeli bunga Mingyu pamit pergi dari toko tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum layaknya orang gila atau lebih tepatnya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ia memegang dadanya mencoba menetralkan detak jantung yang terus bertambah cepat itu, ya Mingyu sangat gugup sekarang.

"Tunggulah hyung, setelah pengumuman nanti aku akan menjaga dan memilikimu selamanya~"Mingyu mencoba menyeberang dari toko itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya saat lampu merah. Sialnya time menunjukkan 15 detik lagi sebelum lampu itu berubah menjadi hijau. Mingyu menatap kiri dan kanannya. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah mobil melaju ke arahnya. Kelihatan supir itu sedang mabuk hingga mobil nya oleng. Sorot lampu itu sangat menyilaukan sampai Mingyu harus menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengannya hingga bunga-bunga itu terjatuh dan...

Brakkk!

Mingyu tergeletak dijalan, tubuhnya terasa kaku hingga sulit bergerak. Darah yang mengucur dari kepalanya tak henti mengalir, beruntung kecelakaan itu tidak membuat tubuh Mingyu hancur atau patah. Mingyu mencoba menggapai mawar putih yang tak jauh darinya.

Orang -orang berkumpul untuk membantunya sampai salah satu orang itu tak sengaja menginjak mawar putih itu hingga hancur.

Mingyu mencoba untuk tidak tertidur namun matanya sangat berat dan kepalanya berdenyut dan tak hentinya mengeluarkan cairan amis yang menusuk. Mingyu tidak memperdulikan keadaannya sekarang, ia hanya khawatir jika Wonwoo mencarinya sekarang.

"Maaf aku belum bisa mengatakan perasaan ku selama ini hyung" setelah itu Mingyu tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, Wonwoo duduk sendiri menunggu Mingyu. Biasanya Mingyu akan datang lebih cepat daripada dirinya, namun kali ini Wonwoo tidak melihat keberadaan Mingyu sedikitpun.

"Hei Wonwoo, apa yang kau lakukan? Sebentar lagi kita harus berkumpul di aula untuk mendengarkan siapa yang tinggal nanti hahahaha"

Wonwoo menoleh, ah ternyata Jun. Wonwoo hanya membalas candaan Jun dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ayo ikut aku, kita hilangkan ekspresi jelek mu itu. Sungguh tidak enak dipandang" cibir Jun.

"Kita mau kemana Jun?"

"Ikut saja, kau pasti akan senang"Jun menarik tangan Wonwoo dan mengajaknya ke rumah kaca di belakang sekolah.

Wonwoo terperanjat, kemana saja ia selama 2 tahun ini? Apa ia terlalu sibuk hingga tidak menyadari ada rumah kaca disekolah? Wonwoo tak henti-hentinya mengagumi rumah kaca dan mengganti raut gelisah tadi dengan raut wajah terpukau dengan matanya yang berbinar. Jun mengambil bunga mawar putih di sampingnya lalu menyelipkannya di telinga kanan Wonwoo.

"Waahh kau terlihat manis Wonwoo"Jun mencubit pipi Wonwoo lalu mengusapnya.

"Aishh Jun, aku tidak manis... Aku tampan!" Seru Wonwoo tidak terima.

Wonwoo terlihat senang bersama Jun, ia melupakan Mingyu yang sedari tadi tidak muncul maupun saat pengumuman kenaikan kelas. Itu terjadi hingga hari berikutnya, Wonwoo bahkan sangat dekat dengan Jun. Selama itu juga Mingyu menghilang bak ditelan bumi.

Wonwoo mencoba menghubungi nomor Mingyu namun hasil nya nihil. Mingyu tidak menjawab panggilannya. Menyadari ada yang aneh, Wonwoo pun berpikir bahwa Mingyu telah memiliki sahabat baru tanpa ia tau sebab mengapa Mingyu menghilang selama ini.

.

.

.

.

.

'Aku menyukai mu Wonwoo-ya~"

"J..Jun? A-aku tidak salah dengarkan?" Jun menggeleng.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Jadilah kekasihku Wonwoo-ya" pinta Jun seraya berlutut di depan Wonwoo dengan mawar merah ditangannya.

Saat ini, Jun tengah menyatakan perasaannya pada Wonwoo tepat pada hari awal semester baru mereka dilapangan sekolah.

Wonwoo mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu, bayangan wajah Mingyu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di kepalanya. Ia mencoba menepis pikiran ragu itu dan menganggukkan kepalanya membuat Jun spontan berdiri dan memeluk erat Wonwoo. Wonwoo pun membalas pelukan itu membuat seluruh siswa bersorak seolah - olah mereka ikut merasakan bahagia kedua namja itu tanpa menyadari seseorang yang cukup terluka melihat kejadian itu.

Mingyu berlari ke wc dan memukul keras cermin yang terpasang di sebelah pintu wc hingga tangannya mengalirkan cairan amis berwarna merah. Mingyu merasa ingin berteriak hingga pita suaranya putus saat itu juga. Seperti déjà vu, Mingyu merasakan sakit itu lagi. Bahkan lebih sakit daripada kecelakaan dua mingyu yang lalu.

Mingyu tau ia salah karena menghilang selama itu, tapi semua untuk membantu pengobatannya. Dokter Lee bilang jika ia terlambat ditolong waktu itu mungkin salah satu saraf di otaknya tidak berfungsi

Mengingat itu semua isakan Mingyu lolos dari bibirnya, ia menangis dalam diam. Kepalanya berdenyut kembali, Mingyu berharap tuhan mengambil nyawanya saat itu juga. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Jeon Wonwoo, aku sedang tidak baik sekarang~" ucap Mingyu lemah disela isakannya.

 **(I live through pictures as if I was rightThere by your sideBut you'll be good without me~)**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

"Wonwoo-ya, aaaaaa~" sebuah gelengan dari namja manis menandakan ia tidak ingin disuapi lagi.

"Aku sudah kenyang Jun-ah" Wonwoo mem-pout bibirnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

Jun menaruh mangkuk berisi es krim itu lalu menangkup wajah Wonwoo. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir ranum Wonwoo lalu mengecupnya sekilas membuat mata Wonwoo membulat sempurna.

"Mmmm... Manis hehehe"

Pletakk!

Wonwoo menjitak kepala Jun lalu beranjak meninggalkan Jun yang memanggilnya.

Mingyu menatap datar kedua pasangan kekasih itu, sebuah tangan kecil menggenggam tangannya. Mingyu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke yeoja cantik disampingnya, Chou Tzuyu. Tzuyu tersenyum sangat manis lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Mingyu.

Namja lain mungkin akan senang atau beruntung bisa berkencan dengan anak kepala sekolah seperti Tzuyu. Namun tidak dengan Mingyu, ia hanya mencoba membuang perasaannya pada Wonwoo dengan menjadikan Tzuyu sebagai percobaan.

Jahat memang tapi ia fikir yang ia lakukan adalah benar, selama ini Wonwoo tidak menyadari bahwa Mingyu mencintainya.

Mingyu mengusap rambut Tzuyu lalu tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia rasa ini salah. Mingyu ingin Wonwoo yang disampingnya,ia ingin Wonwoo yang bersandar padanya. Hanya Jeon Wonwoo.

"Tzuyu, aku.. aku harus pergi" ucap Mingyu gelisah.

Tzuyu menatap sendu kepergian Mingyu, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau masih mencintai Wonwoo kan? Aku tau itu Mingyu" gumam Tzuyu.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, tiap kali Tzuyu bertemu Mingyu ia akan menghindarinya. Mingyu berjalan dilorong sekolah, ia melihat mawar putih mekar sendiri di dekat selokan kotor namun mawar putih itu terlihat bersinar membuatnya memetik bunga yang indah itu. Sedari tadi siswa sudah pulang karena rapat guru yang mendadak.

Batin Mingyu mengatakan ia harus ke balkon sekarang. Perut Mingyu berkecamuk minta diisi namun Mingyu mencoba melupakan nafsunya dan mengikuti hatinya.

Sesampainya di balkon, degup jantung Mingyu bertambah cepat dari biasanya.

"Wonwoo.."

Merasa ada yang mengucap namanya, Wonwoo menoleh kearah suara itu. Mingyu dapat melihat mata Wonwoo merah dengan rambut berantakan. Mingyu segera meraih tubuh kurus itu kepelukannya.

"Ada apa Wonwoo?" Tanya Mingyu cemas.

"Jun hiks.. Jun selingkuh dibelakangku... aku hiks aku memergokinya berciuman.. dengan Minghao diperpustakaan hiks-"Wonwoo mencoba menghentikan sakit di dadanya, ia memukul - mukul pelan dadanya guna mengurai sakit itu.

Mingyu mengusap punggung Wonwoo. Ia melepaskan pelukan lalu menghapus air mata yang lebih tua agar berhenti mengalir.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Wonwoo.." Mingyu kembali memeluk Wonwoo. "Selama aku bersamamu" lanjut Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak membalas ucapan Mingyu, lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia bisa merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya sehingga membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mingyu mengambil mawar putih dari kantong celananya yang ia petik tadi lalu memberikannya pada Wonwoo.

"Aku telah lama menyukaimu, sejak aku datang ke sekolah ini...Saat kau bersama Jisoo, aku selalu memperhatikanmu juga menghiburmu ketika ia pergi. Pada waktu kenaikan kelas, aku mengalami kecelakaan. Saat itu aku ditabrak mobil ketika menyeberang-"

Wonwoo menutup mulutnya hingga isakan kembali keluar dari mulutnya, Mingyu menghela nafasnya berat. Ia meraih tangan Wonwoo lalu meletakannya di atas kepalanya.

"Kau bisa merasakan bekas jahitan itu? Dokter bilang aku beruntung, terlambat sedikit saja mungkin aku cacat sekarang. Saat kau ditembak Jun, aku melihat semuanya... dan sekarang, aku harus melihat mu mengeluarkan air mata itu lagi"Mingyu kembali mengusap air mata Wonwoo."Jangan pernah mengeluarkan air mata lagi dari mata indahmu. Itu membuat perasaanku sakit"

Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo mengalungkan lengannya di leher yang muda lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Mingyu sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Mingyu yang awalnya kaget pun mulai berani memeluk pinggang Wonwoo dan menariknya agar lebih dekat. Mingyu melumat pelan bibir tipis Wonwoo seakan takut Wonwoo merasakan sakit, cukup lama ciuman tanpa nafsu itu hingga Mingyu mengakhirinya.

Ditatapnya onix mata hitam Wonwoo dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Wonwoo.

"Everything gonna be alright Jeon Wonwoo". Balas Mingyu lalu tersenyum membawa Wonwoo kembali kepelukannya.

 **-THE END-**

*cuap - cuap author :Waaaaaaa demi apa nuke gak tahan nulisnya, ini ff Oneshoot pertama nuke

Makasih buat Harigyu alias Flawlesskim karena udah beri kesempatan buat nuke bikinnya.

Panjang ya? Sad nya dapat gak? Kkkk~

Buat Onuw, ini ide dari kamu..

FF buat kamu, jadi hope u like it ya? Jangan lupa reviewnya gimana

Buat member SDI kalau ada yang baca semoga suka ya _-_

Buat Wonwoo suami ku yg di korea, Get Well Soon! :"

Akhir kata, review please^^

 **Wonrepwonuke**

 **Jum'at, 3 Juni 2016**


End file.
